


Control

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Kissing, Light Choking, M/M, No Control, Sex, Teasing, Violence, blow-job, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: It had all started when Scott had grabbed Theo's shirt and shoved him towards Liam."He needs to learn some control," Scott said in a firm voice, "teach him."





	Control

It had all started when Scott had grabbed Theo's shirt and shoved him towards Liam.

"He needs to learn some control," Scott said in a firm voice, "teach him."

Never mind that Theo hated Liam, or that Liam hated Theo, or that Theo was hardly the poster-boy for control and general human decency himself. Just an order that he expected to be obeyed as he turned away, leaving the fuming chimera with the beta out in the preserve.

Theo turned to look at Liam, expecting him to be just as angry, but instead, Liam was staring down at the ground, fingers clenched into fists. Blood dripped from his palms onto the ground and Theo frowned.

Liam's anger had been getting out of control since Hayden left. It was to the point now that not even his alpha could control him, and his mantra was not working anymore either. Instead of taking it out on others, though, he had started taking it out on his own body.

He could not count the amount of times he had come across Liam running himself to the point of exhaustion, completely wolfed out as he tried desperately to contain his anger. No tree or wall was safe from his explosive rage.

It did not matter how much damage he did to himself, after all, he would heal. If he did not hurt anyone else, it was fine.

But Theo was getting sick of seeing Liam beat himself up. Liam needed an anchor, a new one, and quickly. Hayden had been his anchor before, he just needed to find a new reason to be in control. Theo's heart sped at the thought of being that reason.

There was no denying his attraction to the beta. Liam was a little shorter than him but the muscles in his chest and arms never ceased to make his mouth water. He had started growing his hair a little longer and Theo often thought about burying his hands through the silky locks. The deep blue of his ocean eyes was the icing on the cake, always shining with intelligence and determination.

He was happy to be a distraction for Liam if it would help.

"Liam," he said softly, stepping closer.

"What?" Liam snapped, chest heaving as he tried to cling to some semblance of calm.

"You heard Scott, you need help," Theo said.

"I don't want your help," Liam snarled, looking up with fangs bared and eyes glowing yellow. Theo blinked, not quite sure how to take that.

"You need an outlet," Theo responded. "I'm here."

"I don't want to hurt you," Liam said, eyes narrowing.

"That would be a first," Theo said lightly, still moving closer, trying to keep his voice even. He stopped in front of Liam, "but that wasn't what I was suggesting."

Liam put a hand up between them and Theo stepped close enough that it rested against his chest. He almost purred at the feel of Liam's hand on him. The claws pricked him through the shirt, a warning not to move any closer.

"Then what were you suggesting?" Liam asked.

Theo did not respond, just letting his gaze drift down to Liam's mouth. He licked his lips, allowing his lust to thicken the air between them. He could tell the moment Liam smelled it, eyes glazing over as it overwhelmed him. Theo slid his hand onto Liam's, holding it against him as he took another step closer. Without him noticing, Liam's eyes turned back to blue and his fangs slid back into his mouth.

"That's better," Theo said, looking smug as he leaned forwards.

"Wait," Liam said, sounding panicked.

Theo paused, eyes moving back up to meet Liam's, their breaths mingling as Theo hovered just out of reach.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked quietly.

"I'm not gay!" Liam said. Theo tilted his head slightly as he looked at the beta with amusement.

"You're not exactly straight, either," he said with a huff of laughter.

"What?" Liam blustered as he pulled away slightly, eyes narrowing. "Yes, I am! I had a girlfriend."

"So, you've never gotten all hot and bothered thinking about a guy?" Theo drawled.

"No!" Liam said emphatically, shaking his head.

"You've never let your eyes linger on the other guys in the change room? Lacrosse players have such lovely muscles, after all," Theo said, his other hand gripping Liam's bicep.

"No," Liam whimpered. His heart skipped. Theo grinned.

"Liar," he whispered. Both hands slid up Liam's body to cup his face as he slowly closed the distance between them.

He pressed his lips to Liam's, his grip on his face firm even while his lips were gentle. It was not his intention to scare Liam away, but entice him to give up his control. Theo nibbled on Liam's bottom lip and Liam sighed. His hands rested on Theo's chest, clenched in his shirt. Theo wanted to sigh himself. Liam's mouth was heavenly.

Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, stroking Liam's cheek.

Liam blinked, looking dazed.

"I think your problem is that you're too tightly wound," Theo mused. "You need control so much that you fight against every little emotion. What you need to do is to let the emotions go, find an outlet."

"And you want me to use you as that outlet?" Liam asked, frowning.

"Why not?" Theo shrugged. "We both get laid and I help you find a way to control your shift."

Liam still looked sceptical, and Theo decided he needed some more convincing. He slid his hands into Liam's hair and pulled him back, his lips dominant against Liam's as he kissed him with every ounce of passion that he had in his body. His tongue stroked Liam's firmly and Liam mewled into his mouth. It sent heat directly to Theo's groin, and he broke off the kiss to groan as his erection swelled, pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

Liam gasped for breath, struggling to focus. His control was wavering, and he gritted his teeth together as his eyes flashed yellow-blue-yellow.

"How is this supposed to help?" He ground out.

"You have to let go," Theo informed him.

"I'll hurt you," Liam growled.

"You won't," Theo smirked. Liam snarled, his fangs pricking his mouth.

Just as Liam was about to lose himself entirely, Theo pounced, pushing him to the ground and pinning him down, hands above his head and hips restrained by his own. Liam roared, trying to buck him off, but Theo was determined. He grinned, teeth bared, as he ground his erection against Liam's.

"Let go," Theo said, his mouth hovering above Liam's. "Just let yourself feel."

He nudged Liam's face to the side and attacked his neck, kissing, licking and biting at his pulse. Liam moaned beneath him, going pliant. Theo bit down at the meat of his neck, feeling Liam's pulse race beneath his mouth. He waited.

Liam sighed, turning his head to the side completely, submitting to him. Theo growled, pulling away to lick and suck at the mark he had made.

Theo pulled back, admiring the hickey he had left on Liam's neck. It would fade by the morning, but for now it made his wolf rumble in his chest, pleased.

His eyes slid from Liam's neck to his face as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, releasing Liam's arms. Liam is back in control, panting lightly.

"See?" Theo said gently. "You need to stop shoving your emotions down and let yourself feel."

"It's scary," Liam whispered, looking up at him, uncertainty dancing in his blue eyes. They watered, and his lower lip trembled.

"It is," Theo agreed, reaching down to caress Liam's face. "I used to do the same thing. I know from experience how hard it is to let go, but you'll feel so much more relaxed if you let it all out every now and again."

"What do you use as your outlet?" Liam asked, looking curious now. Theo averted his eyes, trying not to think about the parade of men and women he had slept with as he tried to deal with the feelings of guilt and self-loathing that had nearly overwhelmed him. Should he tell Liam the truth?

"Sex with whoever was around," he shrugged, looking embarrassed as he decided against lying. Liam would have noticed it straight away anyway.

"That sounds lonely," Liam said quietly. Theo looked down at him with a sardonic smile.

"I guess I'm used to being lonely," he said. He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"Does it help?" Liam asked.

"Yeah it does, I wouldn't bother otherwise," Theo nodded. Liam considered this for a moment.

"Alright," he said.

"Alright?" Theo asked.

"I want your help," Liam said firmly.

Theo smiled down at him, excitement sizzling through him. He could kiss Liam, touch him whenever he wanted, it was exhilarating.

"Think about something that makes you angry," he instructed.

"Everything makes me angry," Liam scowled.

"Then it should be easy," Theo said, rolling his eyes.

Liam shut his eyes, thinking. After a few moments his face scrunched up, and he growled, a low threatening snarl that rumbled through his chest. His eyes were yellow as they opened, and he struggled under Theo once more, trying to get away.

Theo slid his hands under Liam's shirt, brushing his fingers over the other boy's abs, slowly, teasing, up and down. Yellow faded to blue as Liam blinked up at him.

"Sorry," Theo chuckled, "was that distracting?"

"Yes," Liam said, his muscles fluttering under Theo's touch. He wiggled, trying to get away.

"Try again," Theo said, removing his hands.

Liam focused, his eyes distant as he turned inward on another memory. Theo rolled his hips, grinding against Liam's erection.

"I can't concentrate," Liam snapped.

"Oops," Theo smirked, pausing in his movements. He leaned forward and rested a hand on either side of Liam's head. "How about now?"

Liam tried, Theo would give him that, but every time his anger surged to the surface, Theo brushed his lips on Liam's, successfully distracting him from the anger.

"I think I get it," Liam said, staring up at him. "I have to redirect my anger."

Theo smiled, rewarding him with a long, passionate kiss.

"Exactly," he said.

He stood up and offered Liam his hand, pulling the other boy to his feet.

"Let's try get you proper riled and see if you can control it," Theo offered.

Liam nodded, looking determined.

"Close your eyes," Theo instructed. Liam complied, and Theo walked around him in slow circles. "Be warned. I'm going to hit every single sore spot you have."

"I can take it," Liam promised, clenching his jaw.

"I don't think you can," Theo admitted. "Your anger is too strong. Scott's right, you'll never be able to control it."

"What? When did Scott say that?" Liam burst out, eyes flying open. He glared at Theo, who smirked at him. He was so good at making Liam angry, it was like taking candy from a baby.

"Just yesterday," Theo said, a sinister smile dancing on his lips. "You're too dangerous. He can't afford to keep cleaning up your messes, Liam."

"Scott wouldn't say that," Liam scowled.

"You're going to get someone killed," Theo taunted. "Why do you think Hayden left? She didn't want to be collateral!"

"No," Liam yelled, eyes flashing yellow. He clenched his fists, turning his anger on himself.

He still was not angry enough, Theo needed him to lash out.

"You can't blame her," Theo scoffed. "The way you're going, the bodies are gonna pile up. You'll kill someone, everyone knows it."

Liam roared, charging towards him, a feral look in his eyes, claws and fangs extended. Theo felt a stab of guilt as he side-stepped Liam, knocking him to the ground with a hard punch.

"You're just proving me right," Theo said, placing his boot between Liam's shoulder blades, holding him down. "You're an animal, a monster."

Liam struggled under his boot, snarling. Come on Liam, Theo thought, let it go. He pressed his foot in harder, feeling his bones grind under his foot.

He fought for another few minutes, and then, abruptly, went still, slumping onto the ground.

"I'm not a monster," he growled. His hands, clenched into the ground beneath him, flexed and then let go. Theo removed his foot and stood back, waiting to see what Liam would do.

Liam rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, breathing hard. His eyes were still yellow, his fangs and claws still in plain sight, but he was struggling to calm himself. Theo squatted down beside him, trailing a hand up his chest, allowing it to rest over his heart. Liam looked at him.

"Redirect it," Theo said firmly.

His breath left his body in a huff as Liam lunged at him, knocking him onto his back. Their roles were reversed as Liam pinned him down, kissing him hungrily, his fangs drawing blood as they nipped at him. Theo moaned, wrapping himself around the other boy, meeting every thrust of Liam's hips with his own. Liam's hands were hot against his skin as they slipped under his shirt, rubbing and scratching up his chest.

Theo sat up slightly as Liam pulled it over his head. He helped Liam out of his shirt as well and they were both discarded to the side. Liam returned to his mouth and they both moaned at the feeling of their chests pressed together.

Dazed, it took Theo a few minutes to realise that Liam was back in control. He reached up to run a hand through Liam's hair, smoothing it away from his face.

"I knew you could do it," he smiled. Liam smiled back, his eyes bright with a confidence that Theo had not seen in a long time.

It was Liam's turn to stand, pulling him up. Theo placed his hands around Liam's waist, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Come to my place," Liam said quietly, almost shy. Theo grinned, his fingers digging into the waistband of Liam's pants.

"Definitely," he agreed, nipping at Liam's bottom lip.

Theo lead the way back to his truck, Liam's hand clasped in his own. He shoved Liam against the passenger door, licking into his mouth. Liam held him close, refusing to relinquish his mouth, returning his passion with his own. They gasped into each other's mouths, moaning as the fire between them ignited.

"Liam," Theo growled, leaning his head against the other boy's shoulder. "If you don't let me go, our first time will be in my truck, and not in your warm, comfy bed."

Liam chuckled but let him go. They held each other for a moment, catching their breath.

"Ok," Liam said, "we can go."

Theo nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before pulling away reluctantly.

Adjusting his pants, he slowly walked around the truck before climbing in the driver's seat. Liam jumped in as well, putting on his seat belt before turning slightly to stare at him.

"What is it?" Theo asked, glancing at him as he started up his car and pulled out onto the road.

"It's weird," Liam said, frowning a little. "I never really thought of guys like that, not consciously. I mean, I noticed them, but I didn't realise I was into this." He gestured between himself and Theo.

Theo hummed, considering this. "You were focussed on Hayden," he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Liam shrugged. "When did you know?"

"That I was bisexual?" Theo asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, when you like guys and girls it's called bisexual. I'm not sure, really," Theo mused. "I didn't really think about it before I came back, I was too focussed on other things."

"So you were-" Liam trailed off.

"A virgin?" Theo chuckled. "Yeah."

"That's sad," Liam said softly, biting on his lower lip. Theo shrugged, his heart sinking. It was like everything else he had missed on while locked away in the sewers, at the time he had had other things to worry about. Hard to miss something you didn't know about.

"That's how it was, I guess," he said.

"Explains why you were such a dick," Liam joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Theo's lip quirked and he shook his head, bemused.

"Must have been it," he agreed, turning onto Liam's street.

He pulled up and hopped out, slamming the door shut and walking around to help Liam out of the car. Liam blushed lightly, eyes drawn to where Theo's hands were around his waist.

Theo kissed him, smiling against Liam's mouth. Liam sighed happily, returning his kiss.

"No one's home," Liam said, sliding out of Theo's grasp and leading him towards the house.

"Good," Theo said firmly.

Liam let them in and locked the door, then marched straight to his room with the determined set to his jaw that Theo had often admired. As soon as they entered the room, Liam started stripping off the rest of his clothes and was soon standing in front of Theo completely naked. Theo leaned back against the door, allowing his eyes to indulge in the feast of skin on display.

He had broad, heavily muscled shoulders but his chest tapered down to a thin waist. His abs were well-defined, and a light trail of hair on his stomach lead his eyes down to Liam's cock, long and thick and red. Theo's mouth watered.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Theo said, moving closer, trailing a hand down Liam's chest and stomach, sliding down further to gently stroke Liam's cock.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Liam gritted out, teeth clenched as Theo wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it a few times.

"Get on the bed," Theo commanded, releasing him and stepping back. Liam complied, kneeling in the middle of the bed, watching with bedroom eyes while Theo undid his pants and let them drop, stepping out of them. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock was long, though not quite as thick as Liam's, and weeping cum from the tip. He took himself in hand, spreading the juice and smiling down at Liam. The other boy licked his lips, eyes zeroed in on Theo's cock.

"You want it?" Theo asked, the low rasp of his voice dripping sex.

"Yes," Liam breathed, his hand rubbing along his own length.

"You can have it, baby, come here," Theo crooned. Liam crawled forwards on his hands and knees, giving Theo a perfect view of his muscled back and the globes of his ass. He stroked a hand through Liam's hair as the other boy swiped his tongue along Theo's cock, greedily slurping him down. It was messy, and clumsy, and perfect, and Theo soon had both hands buried in Liam's hair as he tried desperately to hold on to sanity.

"Fuck, Liam," he whimpered, his toes curling as pleasure thrummed through his body, making his balls tighten. He was so close.

He pulled Liam away just in time, stripes of cum painting his face and chest. Liam looked up at him, eyes lidded, mouth red, cum dripping down his face, and Theo burned with desire. He pulled Liam up onto his knees and crashed their mouths together, his tongue seeking out every inch of Liam's mouth. Liam's cock rubbed against his stomach, hot and hard, and Theo shoved him back onto the bed, holding him down by his hips as he licked and sucked his way up and down Liam's cock.

Theo took Liam into his mouth, sucking down as far as he could go, almost gagging as the tip hit the back of his throat. Liam moaned wantonly, hands digging into Theo's hair as Theo deepthroated his cock.

"Theo, I'm not gonna last long," Liam moaned, red flushing down his neck and chest as he heaved for breath. Theo smirked around Liam's cock, bobbing his head up and down at a furious pace, giving him no mercy.

Liam keened as he thrust up into Theo's mouth, his cum coating the back of Theo's throat. Theo swallowed it down, chasing every last drop. His own cock was throbbing between his legs once again. While Liam recovered, Theo dug through the bottom drawer of Liam's bedside table, hunting for some lube. He found it tucked behind a stack of CDs and smirked as he pulled it out.

Theo knelt between Liam's spread legs, placing some of the lube onto his fingers. Liam groaned as he slid one finger inside, slowly pushing and pulling in and out, dragging through Liam's heat. After a minute he inserted another, massaging and curling them inside of Liam.

He leaned forwards, nuzzling and licking at Liam's cock, teasing him back to life while his fingers moved inside of him.

"More," Liam demanded, arching up off the bed.'

Theo grinned, kissing Liam's thigh, biting and leaving a mark as he inserted a third finger. Liam groaned, clearly communicating his pleasure at this new development. He writhed on the bed, and Theo had to hold him down with his other hand so that he could keep fucking him with his fingers.

"So hot," he whispered, eyes drawn to the long line of Liam's neck as he threw his head back, lost in the moment.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait a moment longer to be inside Liam.

He surged up, removing his fingers with a wet, sucking sound and smearing lube over his throbbing cock. Liam whined, holding his legs apart, begging to be filled.

"Last chance to back out," Theo warned, pressing his cock against Liam's entrance.

"Yes, please, yes, Theo, fuck me," Liam begged, rubbing himself against Theo's cock, trying to force the other boy inside. Theo held back a moment, admiring the view, before plunging all the way inside Liam until he was balls deep. Liam clenched around him and he gritted his teeth as searing pleasure engulfed him.

"Fuck," he groaned, "you feel so good, Liam."

"Move," Liam whimpered, writhing on Theo's cock.

Theo pulled back and slammed inside Liam again, then again, and again. Liam moaned loudly with each thrust, his mouth gaping open and eyes clenched shut.

"You like that?" Theo asked, leaning forwards and holding Liam down, grinding inside of him. Liam's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes," he said simply, moving his hands into Theo's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongues, both too focussed on the grip and slide of Theo's cock inside of Liam's hot, tight ass.

Theo pulled out entirely and helped Liam roll over, until he was on all fours, ass waving in the air. He grabbed his ass and slid back in, grunting with every hard thrust. Liam's arms gave out and he fell forwards, his hands clenched in his blanket, rubbing his face against the bed, moaning wantonly.

His fingers were bruising Liam's hips as he slammed inside of him, teeth bared in a snarl. Theo let go with one hand and reached forward, burying it in Liam's hair and pulling him back until he was flush against Theo's chest. This new angle made Liam cry out, leaning his head back against Theo's shoulder. Theo reached around and grabbed Liam around the neck, holding him in place firmly but without constricting his breathing. Liam titled his head, offering his neck, and Theo bit down, growling his pleasure as he increased his pace.

A litany of curses and prayers and moans fell from Liam's mouth and Theo grinned as he reached around with his other hand and tugged on Liam's swollen cock. He came almost immediately, his ass clenching around Theo's cock as his own spurted cum all over Theo's hand, the bed, and his own chest. Theo gasped, balls gathering tight to his body as he thrust a few more times and then came, straining forwards as his balls emptied themselves inside Liam's ass.

"Fuck," he whimpered, his cock sensitive as he pulled it out. Cum dribbled from Liam's ass onto the bed and Theo watched in fascination. He rubbed his fingers over Liam's gaping hole, and Liam sighed,

Liam crawled forward and then collapsed onto the bed, shivering through the after-shocks of his orgasm, and Theo joined him, flopping down beside him, one arm laid protectively over Liam's back.

"How do you feel?' Theo asked, once he had finally managed to catch his breath.

"Better," Liam admitted, peeking at him from where his face was hidden by his arm. Theo chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Liam sat up and kissed Theo softly, his mouth gentle on Theo's lips. Contentment settled around Theo like a blanket.

Theo pulled back and studied the other boy. He smiled at Theo, his eyes bright, happy, and filled with peace. He could tell that the beta was much more in control than he had been earlier that night. Theo doubted that he would even be able to make the beta angry, he was that blissed out.

"Good," he said, pulling Liam close. They wrestled with the blanket, pulling it over them as they snuggled into the warmth of Liam's bed. Theo lay on his back with Liam sprawled over him, their legs tangled, and hands intertwined.

Theo drifted off to sleep with the scent of Liam and sex and happiness swirling around him, a satisfied smile dancing on his lips.


End file.
